Whispers in the Dark
by shinigamisbunny
Summary: A forbidden love between Princess Serenity and Youko Kurama written to the song "Whispers in the Dark" by Skillet. Please enjoy and review!


Whispers in the Dark

Whispers in the Dark- song by Skillet

Sailor Moon- by Naoko Takeuchi

Yu Yu Hakusho- by Yoshihiro Togashi

Story by shinigamisbunny

Pairing: Serenity & Youko Kurama/ Usagi & Shuichi

This is one shot and dedicated especially to you, Foxeh!

Despite the lies that you're making

Your love is mine for the taking

My love is just waiting

To turn your tears to roses

It was there for anyone to take, just laid on a soft, cushioned lavendar pillow. Youko kept his eyes on the Silver Crystal, but his fox ears pricked for any sign of danger to himself, sniffing at the air for any new and unknown scent. He remained hidden amongst the dark shadows in the hallway of the Moon Kingdom; upon no indication of an unknown presence, he cautiously proceeded to leave the shadows to approach the highly sought-after item. Somewhere in his mind he thought that this was too easy, but as he had it within grasping range, a smirk of confidence emerged across his lips. Controlling a vine with ease, he let it slip past his fingertips to encircle the crystal, only to find it gone from where he'd just seen it.

Despite the lies that you're making

Your love is mine for the taking

My love is just waiting

To turn your tears to roses

He knew at that moment that he'd been caught. He turned to face the presence behind him and discovered that it had been the Moon Queen's daughter to steal away his opportunity. Her thoughtful gaze was directed at him with no judgement against him in her deep, cerulean colored eyes. He was struck by surprise at her captivating beauty in addition to the innocent expression she wore. Ordinarily he would have killed her for the Silver Crystal glowing within her hands and took his treasure before the guards were alerted, but he found it a struggle to move from the spot.

The trance was broken as guards were heard rushing to aid the Princess a short distance away. Before he could think to attack her for the crystal, she hitched her head in the direction of the shadows for him to take cover. His golden eyes held a curiosity for her behavior as he hid swiftly while she turned to direct her guards into the opposite direction. He disappeared from her sight, unknown to her, and sprinted away from the scene; his destination: to return to the Demon World.

I will be the one that's gonna hold you

I will be the one that you run to

My love is a burning,

consuming fire

That was how the two met. From then on, Youko would make excuses to Kuronue and Yomi, fellow thieves and partners of his, about going to obtain the Silver Crystal. He would find himself, instead, watching over the true source of his interest: Serenity. When she was alone and aware of him, she would invite him to join her rather then sneak around suspiciously. Only when he felt comfortable around her, did he accept.

It didn't take long for the two to realize their true feelings for one another. They continued to meet in private against the wishes of the the Royal Advisory, the Queen, and even her loyal friends, the Planetary Senshi. As a result, the Earth's inhabitants had received word of the Moon Princess's behavior and were outraged. A relationship between a demon and that of royalty was strictly forbidden, and as such, the Queen negotiated a marriage. It was to be for an alliance between her only daughter and the Earth's Prince, Endymion. Her mother never intended to be cruel to her, but Serenity wept over the news.

No! You'll never be alone

When darkness comes

I'll light the night with stars

Hear the whispers in the dark

No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

Hear the whispers in the dark

As preparations for the wedding busied all those in the kingdom, Serenity made time to speak with Youko over the matter. He responded by pulling her into his arms and threatening to punish anyone who came in between them. What he knew, but would not reveal, was that her fiance was his half brother. Endymion had disowned Youko and his partial demon blood when his mother married the King of Earth, thus he was adopted into royalty.

Whispers in the dark

Endymion arrived at the palace to pay a visit to his future wife and roamed around in search of her when his eyes landed on two figures in the distance ahead. He recognized Youko from his backside features clearly, but it took him time to realize the one sharing a passionate kiss with Youko was Serenity. Anger consumed him completely as he turned on his heel and left them to their business without making his presence known. He was in love with the young Princess and hoped the feelings would have been returned.

You feel so lonely and ragged

You lay here broken and naked

My love is just waiting

To clothe you in crimson roses

The day before the wedding arrived and Serenity had snuck off with Youko, avoiding a last minute fitting for her dress. Youko wanted to make the most of their time together before Fate would cruelly tear them apart. He took her to a clearing in the forest to give them some peace and privacy, immediately securing a pure, white rose behind her ear. He took in the sight of her as her fingers grazed the rose affectionately, yet he couldn't resist leaning in to steal a kiss from her enticing lips. She returned it in kind and pressed her body to his, the heat of the moment rising. It was Youko's intent to become one with her before the night was over, a mating as demons would call it. As he would be her first, this was similar to marriage and forever binding.

In each other's embrace, they had failed to notice that they'd been followed by four shadowed figures. Each figure moved rapidly to surround them in the edge of the clearing. In an instant Serenity was snatched from Youko's arms as he was forcefully restrained. He glared at the four generals belonging to Endymion: Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite. The smirks they bestowed upon the lovers were merciless and filled with every intention to punish them for their betrayal to Endymion. Serenity pleaded for Youko's life to be spared, but it fell upon deaf ears. Youko yanked one his arms free just as Zoisite laid a forceful blow across Serenity's cheek, thorn filled vines whipping towards Serenity's captors rapidly. Zoisite was ripped limb from limb as he screamed in agony, though Jadeite quickly leapt away from the attack's reach with Serenity held tightly to him.

In a heart stopping moment, Jadeite retalliated by summoning a razor-like crystal shard and raised it to slit Serenity's throat before he tossed her body carelessly to the ground. Youko's eyes widened as she didn't move from the pool of blood soaking through her clothing. His heart turned cold once more, though without a doubt he felt the burden of his lost love . The demons of the Makai knew well that he would show no mercy to those that wronged him, and there were no exceptions. As Kunzite drew deep wounds all along Youko's body with energy formed blades, the Demon watched Nephrite be consumed by a flesh eating plant he'd summoned. Kunzite suddenly gasped for air as two of his own blades pierced his chest. Jadeite tried to turn and run in fear, but Youko was swiftly upon him forcing a death seed down his throat. He turned as the death plant took root and left Jadeite a shriveled corpse beneath a beautiful purple flower.

I will be the one that's gonna find you

I will be the one that's gonna guide you

My love is a burning,

consuming fire

He returned to Serenity so that he might die by her side while in the distance the destruction of her Mother's Kingdom could be heard. Youko had ignored previous rumors of an unknown queen and her own forces threatening to destroy Queen Serenity, figuring that the ruler of the Silver Millenium could handle her own business. How ironic that the unknown queen, with an unrequited love, missed her chance to kill the one Endymion was engaged to thanks in part to Endymion himself.

There was a bright flash of light as the Moon Queen sealed away the evil beings that had detroyed her home. She then removed the souls of the lost from the surface of the moon, to ensure that they would be reborn on Earth at some distant time in the future. Serenity's body disappeared from Youko's gentle hold and it startled him from his dying breaths. He realized, with some hope, that Serenity would be reborn. Armed with that knowledge, he focused on separating his soul from his own dying body. He would follow her and start anew with his love from the Silver Millenium. Perhaps Fate would show a kindness to them, but Fate would not keep them apart.

No! You'll never be alone

When darkness comes

I'll light the night with stars

Hear the whispers in the dark

No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

Hear the whispers in the dark (x2)

Tsukino Usagi made it in time to the school gates as the bell was ringing, though being late to the classroom by even a minute granted time in detention. As always, Haruna chastised Usagi before sending her to the hallway as punishment. Her mental complaints were cut off as a faint and familiar rose scent drifted down the hallway in her direction. A red headed boy stood silently watching her with mysterious emerald eyes. She recognized him as not only the most popular guy in school, but as her close childhood friend. A blush tinted her cheeks as she tried to pinpoint what seemed different about him. Minamino Shuichi appeared to have finally found what he'd been looking for after quite some time. A brief moment passed as the ghost of a crescent mark graced Usagi's forehead and a glint of gold sparked in Shuichi's green eyes. She smiled at him, and he at her, as they both realized: Life as they knew it would begin once more.

Whispers in the dark (x3)


End file.
